Why Do I?
by IanPeriwinkle
Summary: Sometimes, Micah finds himself wondering why he even bothers with Jamie sometimes, but then he realises that it's love which keeps him there. Rated M for dirty language and paranoria
1. Chapter 1

**Well, it seems as if this'll be the first FanFiction for ****_A Turning Point _****on … Anyway, for those of you who didn't know it, ****_A Turning Point _****was written by a girl on this site – She mainly writes ****_Flash _****FanFiction, but she's also written some great ****_Harry Potter _****and ****_Les Mis_**** stuff. You can go buy ****_A Turning Point_**** for about four dollars (It's really cheap!) and then you can just read it. Seriously. It's so good.**

**There is an epic cameo in this. Linda is ****_not _****an OC, people!**

Micah had never been good at apologising; In fact, he would be the first to admit it. That didn't stop him, however, from feeling extremely guilty when he saw the hurt look on Jamie's face, after telling him that he wouldn't be able to visit the younger man's mother.

"But, Micah," Jamie whined, "You promised that you'd come with me,"

While the younger man had been coming out of his shell again, he could still be clingy, and was easy to break.

"Jamie, I've got too much to do – Three essays due, and I've still got a few classes left, I just can't afford to miss anything," Micah knew it was a bad excuse, but he really couldn't afford to go away, "I'll come up once classes are over, okay?"

Jamie pouted, and Micah knew that it was most definitely _not _okay, but Jamie wouldn't say anything. Instead, he leaned back on the couch, pout still in place, and turned on the television.

Micah's eyes flickered towards the screen for a moment and he saw Batman running away from something before Jamie changed the channel. He liked channel-surfing when he was upset. It annoyed the heck out of the older man, though.

"Why don't you just settle on a channel?" The dark-haired man growled slightly, and sent a glare to his now-husband.

Haughtily, Jamie stood up, "You know what? Fuck you, Micah," And he stormed out of the room.

Micah watched his young husband leave the room before turning around and throwing the remote at the television.

"Fuck," He swore under his breath, "Fuck,"

Liquid started pouring out through the hole in the screen, but Micah made no move to clean it up. He stood and left for the bedroom, where he curled up under the covers and tried to fall asleep.

Jamie didn't come home.

At about ten thirty, Micah decided that he absolutely _had _to get up, or he'd be late for his second-last lecture of the semester.

He dragged himself out of bed and noticed three missed calls on his cell phone, _Well_, He thought to himself, _I'll check them in a minute_, And he ran to the bathroom to get ready.

Of course, half-way to school Micah discovered that he'd forgotten his phone, but he dismissed the missed calls as unimportant and continued on his way.

It was in the middle of class that the guilt started to settle in, and by the end of the lecture, Micah felt absolutely terrible. He resolved to get home as quickly as possible and call Jamie to make sure that he was okay.

Micah rushed into the apartment and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. Seven missed calls. He flicked through them, reading the names. _Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, Linda, Jamie, Cory, Jamie_. Cory having called was a bit of a surprise, Linda not so much.

Linda Park was an old friend of Jamie's. They'd met in middle school, and had bonded over David Bowie in tights. During high school, they'd had a falling out, and so Micah hadn't met her until the two reconciled two years ago. She and Micah usually got along, but it was more like they tolerated each-other's presence. Not friends, nor enemies.

Cory, however, had become a great confidant for both Micah and Jamie. He and Austin regularly came over for dinner now, and the four of them would sit around bitching often.

Micah pressed the call button and waited while the phone rang. Nobody picked up, so he moved on to Cory's number. He wasn't willing to call Linda yet.

"Hey, Cory," He said when the man picked up the phone, "Why'd you –"

"Micah," Cory sounded tired, "Why the _fuck _did Austin and I have Jamie crying on our doorstep last night?"

"Shit, is he still there?"

"No, man. He left a little while back,"

"Do you know where he is?"

There was a pause, and Micah could hear Cory asking Austin something in the background. He came back about a minute later, "No. I'm sorry,"

"Thanks anyway," Micah sighed and hung up. It was time to try Linda.

After two rings, Linda picked up the phone and before Micah could say anything, she started screaming, "Micah, you fucking imbecile!"

"What –"

"I can't believe you! Why are you such a fucking dick?"

"Wh –"

"Jesus fucking Christ –"

"Linda!" Micah yelled, "What happened? Where is my husband?"

The woman seemed to calm down after that, "He's sitting on my couch. Drove here this morning. He's with one of my friends, Hartley. They're having a great heart-to-heart,"

"Can I talk to him?"

"No," Linda's voice was firm, and left no room for argument, 'You may not speak to him, and you may not see him until I've managed to figure out exactly what's going on,"

Micah found himself numbly nodding, "Yes, ma'am,"

"I'll call you when you're allowed to see him," Her voice was slightly softer, more sympathetic, "Bye, Micah,"

There was a shout in the background, "Tell him he's an asshole for me, 'kay?"

"That was Hartley," Linda said dryly, 'I'm assuming you heard him,"

"Yep,"

"Okay, then,"

"Bye," Micah hung up and sat down on the bed, "What have I done?"

**That… turned in a different direction.**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel slightly guilty for leaving Micah in such an awkward position, so on with the story! Partially so I can feel better, and partially because I want to finish a chapter before I go off to work on a tee design…**

The next morning found Jamie hopping into his car and waving goodbye to Linda and her husband through the window.

"Tell your mom 'hi' for me," Linda called as the car pulled out of the driveway.

Jamie gave her a nod and a smile, and drove off, speeding towards his mother's house. He plugged his iPod into the speakers and turned the volume up loud, and let the music wash over him.

His phone lay in the back seat, forgotten in his rush of anger the day before, and thanks to the music he couldn't hear it when the ringtone he'd set for Micah started playing.

Micah sat on his bed. Dark circles hung under his eyes, and his hair was tied back into a messy ponytail. He hadn't slept at all the night before, having spent it worrying about Jamie. He had tried to call his husband three times that morning, but so far hadn't had any luck.

"Aw, Jamie," He moaned, and stood up, deciding that it was probably a good idea to actually eat something.

Setting himself up at the kitchen bench, Micah opened up his laptop and using one hand logged into his account. He munched on his toast while opening up a new email, and sent a message to his professors saying that he wouldn't be in his last few classes due to 'personal matters'. Of course, they'd probably assume that he was just skiving off, but he'd send the message anyway, just to make sure that his absence was accounted for. He added a promise at the end to send in his essays on the due date, and closed the computer.

The toast normally tasted good, but Micah barely noticed, worrying more over whether Jamie would leave him. It didn't seem like something the young man would do, but ever the pessimist, that was all Micah could think.

"Ugh," Weaving fingers through his messy hair, Micah groaned, "Why do I even bother?"

_No_, He sharply scolded himself, _You must _not _think that_.

But it was so hard.

Literally.

Micah looked down to see his erection standing tall and proud in his loose boxers. He decided it would be best to rid himself of it with an icy cold shower, before driving off to find his husband.

Once he got down to where the car was normally parked, Micah realised that he had no way of driving down to Jamie's family home. Jamie's car had gone in for repairs, and so Jamie had taken Micah's car.

Grumbling quietly to himself, Micah checked how much money was in his wallet, then sighed and called for a taxi to take him to the bus depot.

It wasn't a long wait for the taxi, but traffic was slow, and just after he got to the bus depot, Micah saw that the bus he wanted had just left. He had to wait another hour for the right one to come, so he bought a ticket and quietly waited for the right coach to roll up.

Looking down at his hands, Micah noticed that he'd been fiddling with his wedding ring subconsciously.

He was contemplating whether to take a taxi or a second bus after this bus, when his phone started ringing. He quickly checked the caller ID, and noticing it was Jamie, hurriedly answered.

"Jamie," He cried, "Jamie, you idiot,"

"I missed you," The voice on the other end of the line was quiet. Jamie sobbed, "Are you mad?"

Micah's breath caught in his throat, and he hurried to answer, 'No, Jamie. I was being a tool,"

The young man giggled a little, "Yeah," He agreed, "You really were,"

"I'm coming to see you, 'kay?"

"Mm-hmm," Jamie thought for a second, "Wait. I've got your car! How are you going to get here?"

"I'm at the bus depot now,"

"What time will it get in here?"

Quickly checking the timetable, Micah answered, "Should be about two in the morning,"

"I'll meet you at the stop?"

"I'll see you there," Micah smiled, and he heard Jamie hang up.

_I love that man_, He thought to himself as he waited for the bus.

**Possibly one more chapter… Probably… This one was short.**


	3. Author's Note

**Just a little note here;**

**I know that I've told some people that I would update within about a week. I'm sorry that I haven't. I've just finished my first week of year 11, and I'm swamped with HEAPS of assignments and essays already. I'm writing in my spare time, but won't be able to update as frequently as I was over the Summer.**

**Sorry for that.**

**Anyway, if anybody has a request for any stories or artworks, feel free to PM me or leave something in a review. I usually try and take the time to respond, so don't be shy!**

**Also, I made a sale on RedBubble this morning. I'm very flattered, and very happy. **

**Cheers,**

IanP


End file.
